Hearts in Ice
by Kage Youkai
Summary: Long ago many geisha were taken captive into a shoguns temple, and were tricked into a terrible fate... Encaged in Ice Spinoff Naruto inuyasha crossover


_**Hundreds of years ago, in a mystifying time where wars waged violenty and seized the entire land in it's steely grip, there began a ledgend. A shogun, one of the most powerful there was at the time, begun to have a facionation with Geisha. Throwing around his mighty power, he began to call upon hundreds of okiya to send their most beautiful of Geisha, but these women weren't enough. He began to call upon women of all kinds, from simple peasents to nobles, to be part of his collection of beautiful women. He was content with the women simply being in his domain, but slowly he began to realize that they would soon lose their beauty to age, and they would soon wither and die. He did not want to lose his most valued treasure, his women that he adored so much that he would rather die himself that to let their beauty perish. So he devised a plan. Capturing a powerful Ice demon, he forced the youkai to freeze the women forever, capturing their essence and beauty perfectly. He had tricked the women into posing, as if he would simply make a painting, he even promised them their freedom. Not one woman escaped his terrible plot. When the villagers heard of this, they became angered, outraged even, at the terrible act. Gathering together, they overthrew the shogun and destroyed his masterpiece's. All but one ice figure was destroyed. The one that survived was hidden deep within the earth to forever remain as a requiem for the lost women. **_

_**This last figure was of three young Geisha, each as beautiful as the day they were captured. A young woman with eyes like the ocean, skin as milky as ivory, and hair as black as midnight, she held such a soft beauty on her heart shaped face. The second had hair like milk-chocolate and eyes like cinnamon, with the same fierce edge as cinnamon as well. She was refined and powerful looking, while still managing to look delicate and dainty. The last had hair like snow that cascaded around her, and sappire eyes that glowed with happiness. She held a naive kind of beauty, but still managed to look mischiveious and dark. The oldest had the brown hair, being already 15 years of age, while the other two were simply 12...**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's loud voice screamed, and Sakura dropped her book in surprise. Looking up at Naruto in aggitation. "What do you want Naruto?" she asked. "Kakashi-sensei discovered something!" he said happily. "What?" Sakura asked. "His dogs were digging around and they found this creepy statue of three chicks!" he said. Sakura stood up. "What?" she asked, looking shocked. Naruto grabbed her hand. "No time! We gotta hurry! Kakashi plans on trying to melt it!" he said. "HUH!" Sakura practically screamed. Naruto leaned back slightly. "You're overreacting Sakura-chan..." he muttered. "TAKE ME TO THE STATUE!" she screamed. Naruto nodded fearfully and took off running.

"Oh my god..." Sakura said. There, standing before her was three geisha, three geisha encaged in a prison of ice. They were exactly how the story described them, beautiful, elegant, true geisha to a T.

She looked awe-struck. "Its...it's them!" she said, her eyes wide. "What?" Kakashi asked, his eyes lingering on the oldest one. "Melt them please? I just...want to see if it will work!" Sakura begged. Sasuke nodded and began his fireball Jutsu. In a matter of seconds, the entire ice block was melted, and three girls were sprawled on the floor. Sakura looked down in dissapointment, until of course, the one with the white hair sat up clutching at her head. She glanced up at them and her mouth fell open slightly. "What the hell is going on here? Where the hell am I?" she asked. Suddenly the black haired girl sat up and attempted to hit the white haired one, but she dodged and stuck her tongue out playfully. The other girl fumed that she didn't manage to hit her friend, but a loud 'ahem' stopped their bickering. The brown haired geisha glared down at them, and both shrunk slightly at her glare, but another 'ahem' inturupted the potiential fight. All eyes turned to Kakashi, who looked rather nervous. "Welcome to Konoha..." he said slowly, and was met with a wide variety of bewildered looks.

END  
Note, at the beginning, Nezhul won't really like Sakura, thinking she's a love obsessed idiot, and will develop a friendship, albeit a small one, with Hinata, who she thinks doesn't feel love. (Oh how wrong Nezhul is...) Being a Geisha, she never felt love from anyone, so she doesn't understand it. In other words, the mean streak in Nezhul might show up. Anyways...Kagome will be a little more understanding in the love subject, having had a crush when she was younger, but still sees it much the same as Nezhul will, a stupid/pitiful emotion. Sango will habe the most understanding of love, seeing as she had fallen in love once before. She tries to teach the two girls about love constantly, but never seems to succeed. Looks like Kagome and Nezhul will need to be taught about love the hard way, eh? (heh heh heh. Evil laugh!) Oh, and vote for ANY pairings you want! OH! and BTW: I found a pic of what Nezhul shoul look like, If you want me to e-mail it to you, review or PM with you're e-mail adress!


End file.
